Real World Wizarding Style (Season1)
by TaraJaneAKAMoonysChick
Summary: Harry Potter characters are the cast of the Real World. Very f*cked up.


Author's Note: Hey! I don't own the Real World or Harry Potter. This takes place in a BIG house somewhere in London. Enjoy! Oh yah - rated PG for minor cursing and umm... stuff. And another thing, this fic is WEIRD! If you don't like weird stuff, don't read it!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
ICamera closes up on a young man with jet-black hair. On the bottom right- hand side of the screen, is the name "Tom"./I  
  
Tom: This is the true story  
  
ICamera closes up on a 14-year-old girl with bushy brown hair. On the bottom right-hand side of the screen, reads "Hermione"/I  
  
Hermione: Of seven people  
  
ICamera closes up on a 14-year-old boy with corn rolls. On the bottom right-hand side of the screen, it shows the name "Lee"/I  
  
Lee: that get to live in a house.  
  
ICamera shows a 13-year-old girl with bright red hair and freckles. On the  
  
same place on the screen, it reads "Ginny"/I  
  
Ginny: Live together, work together,  
  
IA very good-looking 18-year-old guy is on the camera. The screen reads "Oliver"/I  
  
Oliver: and have their lives taped.  
  
IA pug-faced 14-year-old girl is on the screen. The name says "Pansy"/I  
  
Pansy: This is what happens when people stop being polite,  
  
ICamera closes up on a very pretty girl with black hair. On the screen is the name "Cho"/I  
  
Cho: and start getting real!  
  
ICamera shows a shot of their house, which is 2 stories high./I  
  
Everyone: The Real World!  
  
IFor the past 2 weeks, All seven cast members have been living here. Right now, Ginny, Cho, Hermione, and Lee are in the living room./I  
  
Cho: And oh my gosh! can you belive that Pansy girl? She is so dirty!!  
  
Hermione: I know. I'm glad she has her own room. I wouldn't wanna share with her.  
  
Lee: Hey and that Tom fellow is nice, but quite shy. He separates himself  
  
from the house too much. He's always in his room.  
  
Ginny: He creeps me out.  
  
Cho: Same here.  
  
Lee: So, any of you girls have crushes on anyone in the house?  
  
Cho: I'm taken - so I can't say anything.  
  
Lee: Ginny? Hermione?  
  
Ginny and Hermione: OLIVER!!!  
  
IJust then Hermione and Ginny look at each other for one split second and then get up and start cursing eachother off screaming obscenities and a few "he's mine"'s. Lee is of course having the time of his life commentating the fight and Cho is sitting there laughing her ass off./I  
  
Lee: And Granger takes another swing at Weasley, but Weasley ducks away, kicking Granger in the knee...  
  
ICamera shows a Hermione with her lip bleeding in the confessional room./I  
  
Hermione: That stupid Ginny. Oliver's way too young for her. She should've known I would break her wrist.  
  
IGinny is now in the confessional room in a sling./I  
  
Ginny: That bitch! What a...  
  
IThe camera man predicts some serious bloodshed and doesn't wanna hear it. He goes upstairs and sees Lee knocking on Tom's door. Tom opens the door a crack with an aggressive look on his face and an evil grin that made him look like he was insane./I  
  
Tom: what do you want?!  
  
Lee: ::gulp:: Well, umm.. dinner's ready!  
  
Tom: I know when dinner is and I'll come down when it's 6!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Lee: But it is 6...  
  
Tom(in a happy voice): Okay then, be there in a few minutes!  
  
ITom then has the aggressive look on his face again and quickly shuts the door. Lee, who is very confused, smiles and nods and goes downstairs to the kitchen, where all the others are./I  
  
Pansy: Where's Tom?  
  
Lee: He's ermm... doing something... erm... I really have no idea.  
  
Hermione: He is WEIRD!  
  
Ginny: I know.  
  
Oliver: So anything interesting happen today?  
  
Cho: Well Hermione and ginny were fighting because they both like you.  
  
Oliver: Ermm... Okay... But I already have a girlfriend.  
  
Lee: Oh, who's your girlfriend?  
  
Oliver: For the safety of the people in this house, that information is classified.  
  
Pansy: Hey, who cooked this food?  
  
Cho: I did. Why?  
  
Pansy: Doesn't taste like rat to me.  
  
IEveryone at the table except for Pansy exchange glances./I  
  
Hermione: This isn't rat.... who would eat rat?  
  
Pansy: First of all, rat meat is good. And secondly, if this isn't rat then  
  
what is it?  
  
Cho: It's chicken! Geez!  
  
Ginny: Hey, where's Tom? Didn't you say he'd be here in a few minutes, Lee?  
  
Lee: No, I was about to say that, but I guess you read my mind. I really don't know what happened. The question is... who's sleeping with who?  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Cho: OLIVER!  
  
Ginny and Hermione both stare at Cho, while Oliver blushes.  
  
Cho: What? I was telling the truth.  
  
Lee: And the match has started! Who will win this time?  
  
IGinny and Hermione are ready to jump on Cho and kill her, but Oliver runs to  
  
Cho, picks her up, and they both run upstairs. Little do they know, the walls and ceilings are not soundproof, so right above the dinner table there is loud banging coming from the ceiling./I  
  
Ginny: ::mumbles:: whore.  
  
Hermione: You got it.  
  
Pansy: I'm bored. I ate all my food and there's nothing to do.  
  
Hermione: Go take a bath!  
  
Ginny: Dirtbag!  
  
Pansy: Fine! I will!  
  
IPansy stomps away from the table. She doesn't go to take a bath, though, she  
  
goes to the confessional room./I  
  
Pansy: Heh. That's funny. I should take a bath? C'mon, I showered 2 weeks ago before I came here. That is as clean as I can be! God! And why do they care? It's not like I smell or anything!  
  
IAt that last statement, all of the cameramen by Pansy faint and the screen goes black. After a few minutes, the camera people go to check up on Lee, Hermione, and Ginny./I  
  
Lee: I'm bored.  
  
Hermione: Can I do your hair?  
  
Lee: NOOO WAY! NO ONE is touching my hair!  
  
Ginny: I have an idea!  
  
Hermione and Lee: What?!  
  
Lee: Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Hermione: If you're thinking what I'm thinking.  
  
Ginny: Let's all say it together! 1, 2, 3..  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Lee: SLEEPOVER!!!  
  
Lee: Since my hair is done, I'll do Ginny's hair and Ginny, you can do  
  
Hermione's.  
  
Ginny: And then we'll paint our toenails!  
  
Lee: Be right back! I'll go get my nailpolish!  
  
ILee runs up the stairs excitedly and Hermione and Ginny exchange looks. I mean, c'mon - it's not everyday you see Lee Jordan willing to have a sleepover and paint his toenails. Anyway, Lee comes back down the stairs within a few seconds. They are all doing each other's hair. After they are done, they look in mirrors and admire what they've done./I  
  
Lee: Your hair looks beautiful, Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Thanks.  
  
Ginny: Ooooh! I like my hair in braids!  
  
Hermione: Yup! Oh my gosh! You know what we have to do now?  
  
Ginny, Lee, Hermione: TEENIE BOPPER MOVIES!!!  
  
Lee: wait girls, there's something wrong with this. This isn't like the Real World. There's something missing. I know what it is! we need ALCOHOL!!!  
  
IWhile they are watching the movies and drinking alcohol, they hear footsteps coming toward them./I  
  
Lee: Hey, what's that?  
  
Tom: I am Lord Voldemort!  
  
Ginny: Voldemort! I should've known!  
  
Hermione: ::gasp:: It's Tom!!!  
  
Tom: I was in the form of Tom Riddle, my former self, but now I shall kill you all!!!  
  
Ginny: What have you done with the others?  
  
Tom: that puggy girl I killed. The making out couple escaped.  
  
Lee: Good job.  
  
Tom: thank you. But now, I must kill you all!!!  
  
IThere is a confessional seen. Lee is in there./I  
  
Lee: I knew it was him all along.  
  
ILee gets out of the confessional, and Hermione is there now./I  
  
Hermione: I knew it was him all along.  
  
IHermione is out and Ginny is now in./I  
  
Ginny: I knew it was him all along.  
  
INow the screen goes back to when Tom said the killing threat. Ginny, Lee, and Hermione are clutching their pink stuffed animal bunnies while Tom raises up his wand. He opens his mouth to say a curse, but then stops, staring at scene./I  
  
Tom: A sleep over?  
  
Hermione: Yeah... what about it?  
  
ITom puts his wand down, grabs the popcorn, and sits down. HE has a perky  
  
smile on his face and the others don't know what the hell is going on./I  
  
Lee: Aren't you going to kill us now?  
  
Tom: Of course not! Why should I kill you during a sleep over! Oooh! Who did your hair, Hermione?  
  
Ginny: I did.  
  
Tom: Marvelous! Can you do mine?!  
  
Ginny: umm.. sure i guess.  
  
Tom: Oh this is soo much fun!!!  
  
IThe others exchange looks once again, but sigh and get back to watching teenie bopper movies and giving each other make-overs. There is a faint sound of the cameraman sighing of annoyance and then the screen goes black. The credits are shown and then an announcement come up at the end of the credits.  
  
"This season of the Real World has been cancelled, due to a cast member dying and another cast member gone completely insane. The producers are very sorry for this good - i mean, bad news."  
  
After the announcement, a commercial comes on for "The Weirdest Real World Moments" and shows clips of the previous episode and most of that season./I  
  
THE END 


End file.
